Out of the Picture
by xRoadsidexMassacrex
Summary: Roxas and Axel are bestfriends. Simple? No! Axel loves Roxas, who likes everyone EXCEPT him! Roxas's new craving: Hayner. Main: HayRoku Side: one-sided AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

Me- I'm so sorry about the updates on Unfold. I've been busy lately. I'll update as soon as I can. But for now here's a new one-shot! Also, I'm thinking about adding another chapter on to this, but I'm not sure yet. If I do it'll be in Roxas' POV.

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story except the plot. Yeah, that's mine.

P.S. This is literally and eriously based on actual events, people, and yes, even actual sentences. ENJOY!

* * *

"Did you text him asking if he liked you?" I asked. I was jealous. In fact I was beyond jealous. The guy that I would die for, likes him? The guy that I comfort and love, likes Hayner.

"Yeah, and he said that he only liked me as a friend." he said. I could tell he was on the verge of crying his heart out. It's happened before. He's so predictable that his life is pretty much a pattern.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry. Maybe he's just lying because he is mad at you for dumping his cousin." I said knowing that was partly true. He was lying, but I doubt he was still mad. He's in love with Roxas.

"Axel....am I pretty?" he asked suddenly. He was holding back his tears. I knew him well enough by now.

"Your beautiful." I truthfully answered. He truly was too. I think he is always beautiful.

He sniffed and I heard rustling signaling that tears had leaked from his eyes. I cringed. Hearing him cry killed me inside, especially over Hayner.

"Then why doesn't he like me? Am I not pretty enough?" he asked desperately. This is so cliche. I love my best friend, but he dates everyone but me.

"Your more beautiful than all the models put together." I replied. He never took my words as truth. I don't know why he is always so hurt after rejection.

"Then why doesn't Hayner like me?!" he all but yelled. He was frustrated, now. I winced at his voice. He always says a new guys name every month. It never is mine.

Sure he has dated a few guys, but he always ends his relationships before the week is over. he isn't a slut....he just has never actually truly liked any of those guys.

"I don't know, Roxas. Maybe he isn't the one for you." I said getting tired of this.

"I have to go, Axel. I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed early." he replied. Lie....he lied to me again. Hanging up I signed on to AIM as invisible. He is still logged on. When he really goes to bed he logs off before saying bye to me.

I could feel tears building up, but I held them back. I know he would never love me the way I love him. He loves me as a best friend, but that's it. I slipped into my bed and under my covers. Tears finally leaking out my eyes and sliding down my cheek. I cried myself to sleep.

--

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing his ringtone.

_Your tears dont fall, they crash around me! Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home._

I quickly grabbed it, not in the mood for blaring Bullet for my Valentine.

"Hey." I said sleepily. I knew I shouldn't have since he was going to feel guilty for waking me.

"Oh my gosh, did I wake you? I'm sorry!" he apologized. He has a certain pep in his voice today. Something good must have happened.

"Nah, I was already up. So what's up?" I asked curious. I heard a squeal on the other line that I'm positive escaped his lips.

"Hayner and I are dating!" he screeched in excitement. When he said those words it felt like all the other times he said that. My heart stopped beating and I stopped breathing. My throat felt dry and I couldn't form a decent reply.

My heart just broke again. Except this time, I knew that was the last part left. When he called out my name I drew in a deep breathe ready to mask my sorrow with enthusiasm.

"I'm so happy for you!" I cheered. Fake...my happiness was always so fake when he said he was dating someone.

He squealed again obviously believing I was truly happy for him. "I'm so happy! Hayner said he lied before and that he really does like me!" he said cheerful like usual.

I smiled softly the aching in my heart increasing. He continued rambling on about how they got together and how much Roxas likes him. Somehow I knew this routine was different from the others. This boyfriend different from the other. Somehow I knew.

This time would last longer than the others.

When he hung up I stared off into space setting down my cell phone slowly. It dropped to the floor and once it hit the floor I wiped the tears from my eyes.

--

The longer Roxas dated Hayner, the more distant he became from me.

Hayner quickly replaced me as Roxas's best friend. Roxas even got new friends, a chubby kid named Pence and a smart brunette named Olette.

I got new friends also. Demyx and Zexion, they found me in a cafe by myself. I had been waiting for Roxas, but he never showed.

Later that day we saw him and Hayner at the movies. It was then Roxas and I kind of just seperated from each other. Hearing Roxas ramble on about Hayner is just too much too handle.

What about me? What about poor, heart broken Axel? How come Hayner gets Roxas and I don't?

Why is Roxas never there for me anymore? Why am I so.....

out of the picture?

* * *

Me- Poor Axel. At first this story was just to releave some guilt off my shoulders, but then I thought I could turn it into a story. Unfortunately, this whole situation revolved around me. but I did NOT know my best friend liked me! I was totally oblivious! And I did break up with the other guy and I am dating the "Axel" of this story. His name is Blake and we've been going out for about a year now so YAY!

Thx for reading! Much apologies for angsty-Axel!


	2. No Turning Back

Omg sorry for taking so long with this. I know some of you wanted to see Roxas's view on things, but I had this new idea and it would only work in Axel's POV.

Also, The characters in here and the story plot are based on real life events. Axel is playing my new boyfriend, and Roxas is playing me. Hayner is playing my ex.

Thank you for waiting, I'm working on my other story right now. So be patient a little longer?

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story.

* * *

"Hey, Axel! Did you hear that Roxas and Hayner broke up over the summer?" Demyx said. I looked up at Demyx, "Yeah, Roxas told me over text.". He smiled brightly, "Well You should ask him out!".

Zexion raised his eyes from the book he was reading and carefully examined my face, waiting for a reaction. We had been sitting in our homeroom waiting for our teacher.

"Nah, I don't think it'd work out." I replied calmly. Demyx pouted and started bugging Zexion. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, Roxas should be getting here soon.

It was true that he and Hayner broke up, but it's obvious that Roxas still likes him.

"Roxas! Oh em gee, I missed you!" some girl screeched from the hall. I quickly looked over to the door as I heard a small chuckle and a thank you.

He door opened and in walked the blonde angel. Roxas closed the door and looked around the room.

He smiled when he saw me and quuickly walked over. "Hey Axel." he said. I could see Demyx and Zexion pause and look at us for a second.

"Hey, blondie."

"It's Roxas. Stop calling me blondie!"

I chuckled as Roxas pouted. "Your the same as usual." I lied. He isnt the same, I can tell by the look in his eyes.

I could tell by how much weight he lost and the way he smiles. Nothing is the same.

"I got taller!" he argued while laughing slightly. I rolled my eyes, "I doubt it.".

After a few periods we rushed to lunch. I could tell Roxas was nervous since Hayner had this lunch period, too.

There in the middle of the lunch room was Hayner, Olette, and Pence. Olette was sitting close enough that her leg was touching Hayner's. I looked over to see Roxas cringing.

I quickly pulled him over and we grabbed some lunch and sat down at a table near Hayner's. Demyx and Zexion usually ate outside togther. So it was just me and him.

I could see Roxas saring a Hayner longingly. His eyes were filled with tears that he held in. I could see Pence pointing out Roxas, but Hayner took one glance at Roxas and rolled his eyes. Hayner got up and came to sit by Roxas.

"Hey." he said to Roxas. Roxas opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything so he quickly closed it. Hayner rolled his eyes as a tear leaked from Roxas' eye.

"Why are you crying?" he asked nonchalantly. Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"Your stupid for crying. There is nothing to cry over, I haven't even done anything!" Hayner complained. The more and more Hayner ranted on about Roxas the angrier and angrier I got and the more Roxas cried.

"No one will ever be happy with you! This is so stupid!!!" Hayner yelled. At that point everyone around us had been staring at Roxas and Hayner. Roxas kept his face hidden but everyone could see the tears falling on his lap.

I stood up slamming my hands on the table. I grabbed Hayner's shirt and pulled him to my face.

"Lisen to me. Nothing you said is true! If you ever come near Roxas again I will make sure you never talk or walk again. Don't feed Roxas such bull!" I threatened as Hayner's eyes glared.

"Whatever, this is pointless." Hayner replied. I pushed Hayner away and watched him stumble trying to find his balance.

Roxas looked up at me. His eyes were dead and tears streamed down his face. But somehow he managed to smile and whisper, "I'm fine.".

Enraged that Hayner made my Roxas into this I rushed over to Hayner and quickly forced my fist into his cheek sending him to the ground instantly.

Then I grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him out of there. He allowed himself be pulled away. I rushed into the bathroom and pushed him against a wall.

I glared at him, "What the heck were you doing?!!! Are you going to let him push you around forever?!!"

He frowned and let his head drop on my right shoulder. Then he started sobbing, I've never seen anyone cry so hard before.

I was to the point he had to run to the toilet to vomit. There he stayed for a few minutes before coming back out and rinsing his mouth with water from the sink.

I walked over to Roxas and grabbed him by the waist. I pulled him down to the ground with me.

There we sat, with him in between my legs and my arms wrapped around his shoulders. I leaned forward and whispered quietly into his ear.

"Roxas, I need you to change back into your normal self. Okay? I need you." He nodded and breathed in shakily.

"How? How can I, when I can't even get over Hayner? Those nine months of us dating were the happiest of my life." he managed to get out without any cracks in his voice.

I kissed his neck lightly imagining the surprise on his face. What I didn't expect was a full face blush.

"A-Axel?" he stuttered.

"We'll make new memories for you. Better memories. I won't ever cheat on you like he did. I won't ever flirt with girls in front of you, like he did. I won't ever leave you, like he did. I won't make that mistake.

So let me fill in his piece of your heart. I promise I'll always love you, so please let me make you happy again?" I asked a little nervous.

I'm sure my face matched his red one. Though I couldn't see his face, I couldn't see if he was smiling or not, I rejoiced in the small nod of his head.

And my heart fluttered as his small voice said,

"There is no turning back, your stuck with me, now."

I chuckled, "That's how I want it."


End file.
